


No Choice

by DarkFaerieYumi (Autobotfemme_Aria_Fyre)



Series: From Aliens to Demons [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobotfemme_Aria_Fyre/pseuds/DarkFaerieYumi
Summary: Decided to finally add some of my stories to this account. Part 1 of a series of one shots.One of the Animorphs gets a surprise visit from two Scoobies.





	No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This and the following stories are the result of a horrid case of insomnia when I was younger. Enjoy.

"….so that's basically it. What do you think?"

I just stared at the two people sitting across from my parents and me in disbelief. Were they serious?! This is way beyond messed up. It's bad enough that my friends and I are in the middle of a secret war against the Yeerks by using the ability to change into any animal we touch, that Prince Elfangor gave us. But this?! This is more towards Rachel would like not me. Not the nice animal girl.

Hi, my name is Cassie, if you hadn't figured it out, I can't tell you my last name or where I live because I don't want the Yeerks to find me. Find me and kill me, or worse. Worse being made into a Controller, a host to one of their nasty little worm-like bodies. But this? This is absolutely insane! Vampires?! Demons?! Vampire Slayers?! Pardon me but what the F*#(?! These two were trying to convince my family that these monsters were real, and I was one of these fated Vampire Slayers that fight against these things?! Oh, my God!

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong girl. Our Cassie couldn't possibly be one of these girls, these Slayers. It's impossible."My father stated. Go dad! Get these people outta here.

The redhead shook her head. "No, it's very possible, sir. Slayers can pop up anywhere. From the richest families to the poorest. It's not up to us to pick destiny picks these girls."

"Look we know you're worried. If she were my daughter I'd be worried too." The dark haired man with the eye patch stated. "But you can't shy away from the truth; Cassie here is one of the Chosen Ones, a Slayer. One of few girls in all the world chosen to fight against the dark. Even if she doesn't wanna be a Slayer there is no way to take it back. Since the spell activated all the potentials, we have searched for a way to bind the Slayer essence from those who don't want to do it. So far no go." The man, Xander he had said, shoved both hands into his hair. "The thing is, if she didn't want to she has no choice. Cassie will still have to come to the school to at least get training to control her abilities and to be able to defend herself if and when a vamp or demon comes along to make a name for themselves."

"They'll come after me?" I squeaked. Ok, I know I fight seven foot tall bladed monsters on an almost daily basis but the thought of demons, actual demons, coming after me just because I exist is frightening beyond belief.

"Sweetie, I'm not trying to be cold, but yes, they will come after you because you're a Slayer. They will be able to sense it from miles away and they will come after anything close to you, friends, family just to get to you." The redhead, Willow, gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry we, I, did this to you, but we had no choice."

I knew all too well about not having a choice. It seems it was happening again. I had to do this, I was born for this. I had no choice, fight or get slaughtered for who I was.

I guess the others can handle the Yeerks without me, and besides maybe I could get back up convince my fellow Slayers, my sister Slayers, about the threat and take them out. After I was convinced they all not have been taken by the Yeerks, of course. I should start with these two, after all, Ms. Willow Rosenburg was a witch and Mr. Xander Harris was a Watcher, my Watcher. After I test them I'll talk. Maybe Ms. Rosenburg can do a detection spell? Maybe I can use the morphing ability on patrols? Oh yeah. This will be good. Look out world. Cassie the Vampire Slayer is on the loose. The Yeerks won't know what hit 'em.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed. 
> 
> Also this is also archived on FF.Net and Twisting The Hellmouth under my accounts there. :)


End file.
